Extreme Sport class at Bayville High!”
by Ryoken1
Summary: The brotherhood and x-men team up to counter their greatest threat yet... the new Sport Coach , mr. Logan! (Wolverine torture for all the family!)


X-men: Evolution : "Extreme Sport class at Bayville High!"  
  
By Ryoken  
  
Legal/copyright: I dont own anything on this fic , but the canuck jokes are pretty much universal!  
  
Bayville High.....  
  
"Hey , Kitty , wait!"-Lance said , as he ran towards Kitty , who was with the whole X-men squad , the whole brotherhood behind him  
  
"Lance? What are you all doing in sport clothes?"-Kitty asked , looking at him.  
  
"Well , for some reason , we all got selected as part of the new sport class!"-Lance replied  
  
"Im betting Kelly wants us as far away from the school as possible"-Pietro said.  
  
"Thats weird , the professor made us all join this class for no reason!"- Evan added.  
  
"Well , thats just great , sport with the brotherhood!"-Jean sighed.  
  
"Man , what could be worse than this?"-Rogue said.  
  
"Yo , does that answer your question?"-Todd said , pointing his finger at a man in sport clothes , wearing the coach's uniform Hank Mc`coy used to wear.  
  
It was Logan......  
  
Minutes later......  
  
"So i hope ya all enjoy our new sport class..."-Kelly said.  
  
"Yeah , right"-Scott said , sarcasticlly.  
  
"And now , i leave you with your new coach , Mr Logan!"-Kelly said , as he leaved in a hurry.  
  
"Okay , listen Bubs! Im gonna put ya all into shape even if i have to cut you open to remove the fat from your muscles , ya hear? , Im gonna be your worst nightmare for a full hour!"-Logan screamed at the terrified students.  
  
"An hour? , he has been our nightmare for months!"-Kurt said.  
  
"Really? I thought we were the only ones?"-Pietro added.  
  
"Now , any questions , grunts?"-Logan asked , standing in front of them.  
  
Wanda raised her hand , as she blew her gum.  
  
"Yes?"-Logan asked , making a face that almost fainted some cheerleaders in fear.  
  
"Are you canadian?"-Wanda asked.  
  
"Holy crap , to the life boats!"-Scott muttered , as Logan started to grin his teeht.  
  
"Yeah , i am , anyone has a problem with that?"-Logan asked , making his knuckles crack.  
  
Silence was his answer.......  
  
"Okay , we will start with a hundred push ups , move it!"-Logan screamed.  
  
"The professor is soo dead!"-Rogue thought.  
  
"Great , now we have to deal with this psycho at school!"-Todd thought.  
  
A hundred push ups later.......  
  
"Okay , ya pansies , ya ll have one minute to freshen up , before ya pick yer sports , and if i see one idiot cutting class , everyone is going to have to do fifty push ups at the end!"-Logan screamed.  
  
"Man, we gotta do something!"-Evan said.  
  
"How about an alliance , Summers , we got a plan!"-Lance said.  
  
"Okay , but just because this is a crisis!"-Scott said as all the mutants formed a circle...  
  
Later...  
  
Almost every female was playing soccer , while the rest were on the sand pit , making long jumps , while the males were practicing pole jumping , and javelin throw...  
  
Logan was watching the football game , thinking how much fun it was to keep the kids at shape at the school than in the danger room , when....  
  
"Mr Logan , the sand pit is wet!"-Kitty screamed.  
  
Logan turned around for a moment , when...  
  
"Teach , look out!"-Taryn screamed.  
  
Logan turned , just in time to be hit in the groin with a soccer ball. (with the added strenght of Jean`s telekinesis)  
  
"Momma...."-Logan said in a dying voice as he fell to the ground, grabbing his groin with his hands.  
  
"Teach , you okay?"-Duncan asked.  
  
"Of course im not okay , you......................................................................... .."-Logan screamed the longest line of profanities ever heared by a student in Bayville , as almost all the girls turned red.  
  
"Theres no way im going to tell him that is forbidden now!"-Kelly thought from one of the seats , as he could see Logan`s red face from way too far.  
  
Later.....  
  
"Mr Logan , the sand is rock hard!"-A girl complained.  
  
"Great , now what?"-Logan thought as he walked over to the sand pit.  
  
Just as he putted his feet on the sand, a huge geiyser of sand erupted behind Logan , sending him several meters up the air , and falling face first on the sand pit , only to be covered with the sand that was in the air , leaving him covered.  
  
Logan got up with a look on his face that scarred several students for life , and looked at Lance , who was about to throw a javelin.  
  
"ALLLLVVVEEEERRRSSS!!!-Logan screamed.  
  
"Agh!"-Lance screamed , as the scream hit him just as he was throwing the javelin.....  
  
THUNP!  
  
Everyone was mute , as the Javelin had landed right into Logan's foot..........  
  
Logan pulled of the javelin with one hand ( a lot of students fainted at this) , and gave the most terrifying scream (and curses) in the history of Bayville.  
  
In the seats , Kelly went white as he passed out.....  
  
Later......  
  
Lance was doing his third series of a hundred push ups....  
  
"Only eleevn more series to finish!"-Lance thought......  
  
Logan , meanwhile , was walking throught the field , looking at evry student like a cheeta looks at a gazelle.  
  
"Yo teach , something`s wrong with my pole yo!"-Todd yelled.  
  
Logan grabbed the pole from his hands , and loked at it.  
  
·Theres nothing wrong with it , wuss!"-Logan said.  
  
"Yes there is , last time the damn thing got stuck in the hole!"-Todd replied.  
  
"Im gonna show its okay!"-Logan said , grabbing the pole , and running towards the high jum course.  
  
The whole thing went perfectly , untill the point when Logan was at the highest point , and about to jump over the barrier , as Wanda used one of her hexes on the pole.  
  
The pole stopped dead , on its end , making the other end bend , sending Logan flying towards the score board.  
  
CCCCCRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
All the students looked at the human shaped hole in the board , while Kelly helped Logan , who was stuck in the board.  
  
"Mr Logan , are you okay?"-Kelly asked.  
  
All the students exclaimed as they saw Logan`s response.....  
  
"Man, i can believe that guy just gave Kelly the bird!"-Duncan said , amazed.  
  
  
  
At the Institute , that night.....  
  
"CHUCK , ORORO , HANK! You cant stay in there forever , and ive got a few words about that whole teaching scam!"-a bandaged Logan screamed as he pounded on the Danger Room`s door.  
  
"Im not opening!"-Ororo yelled.  
  
"Yeah , it was all Hank's idea!"-Xavier screamed.  
  
"No it wasnt!"-Hank screamed.  
  
"Was too!"-Xavier replied.  
  
"Was not!"-Hank screamed back.  
  
"Both of you shut up or im letting him in!"-Ororo screamed.  
  
At an icecream shop....  
  
The Brotherhood and X-men clashed their milshake mugs together.....  
  
"For teamwork!"-they all screamed....  
  
The end.  
  
So , was it good? Read and review!  
  
Ryoken 


End file.
